Total syntheses of the naturally occurring antibiotic, naphthyridinomycin, and the antitumor agent, saframycin B, are in progress. Both compounds possess characteristic quinone and piperazine structures in common. In order to develop a general synthetic route to this type of quinone alkaloids, mild reactions to construct the quinone ring in the presence of amines are being explored.